1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fans, and particularly to a fan circuit for controlling a speed of a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of electronic devices or components, such as central processing units (CPUs) may produce large amounts of heat. Generally, fans are used to remove the heat to keep the electronic devices working normally. A circuit to control the fan is required. However, the circuit may drive the fan to run at a substantially constant speed whether the electronic device is at a high temperature or at a low temperature. This is inefficient.